The Dark Lord Arises
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: Hidden deep beneath the garden full of pansies in the Malfoy's backyard, was the corpse of the wizard who once almost took over the whole wizarding community. What happens when, at the social event of the year, he awakens inside his grave?
1. Prologue

**The Dark Lord Arises**

On a fall afternoon, the wind was silently blowing, the last of the leaves falling off the dead and resolute trees. Passersby of this neighborhood quickly scuttled for safety, for they had heard some very strange happenings along this lane. Innocent people suddenly screaming in agony, weird boils erupting from their skin, levitating in the air. But the most peculiar. You would see strange characters dressed in black robes, even in the summer heat. Their robes would swoosh around their ankles, barely audible over every day noise, yet you would always strain to listen to them, then running away to tell your neighbors of what you saw. And every time they caught sight of you, they would turn their backs, and disappear. You would blink a few times; do a complicated math problem in your head, just to make sure you haven't gone crazy. But maybe you have. Or maybe, you had just had your first encounter with magic.

The Kirks were preparing for dinner, the littlest of the Kirks playing with a toy truck.

"James, please, get up before someone trips over you." His nanny waved her hand at him impatiently.

He clumsily got up, and climbed on the cushions near the window. He liked peering out at the big world, seeing people running around. That's when he saw a woman. A beautiful woman, like the Barbies his big sister had. Black hair fashioned into a grown out bob, red lips standing out on pale skin. But she did not look nice. She had an up-turned nose, like she had something smelly under her. And her eyes were hard and cold.

"James!" his nanny interrupted his people-watching, "Don't fog up the window pane. Come eat dinner. I already cooled the mashed potatoes for you." As his mother fussed over his cowlick, trying to tame his hair, he turned around for just one more look. But she was gone.

* * *

**N/A~ **_This is my first Dransy fanfic, and a bit sloppy. Sorry, be kind. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hope you like it! If you have any questions, just put it in your review._

"Honestly! I don't know _how _your father can tolerate living near muggles." Pansy Malfoy was saying. She kept turning around so much to look at herself in the mirror; the young woman behind her was beginning to think that she had a twitch.

"Mother, please. I would do this with magic, but you're not holding-_still_!" She took hold of her mother's waist and stopped her wriggling.

"Crimson, do fix that hair of yours. It's springing all over the place. Don't embarrass yourself." Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mother." But they both knew very well that Crimson was not going to do it, for that was one of the reasons why boys kept chasing after her. Yes, she inherited her long curly black hair from her great-aunt, the highly respected Bellatrix Lestrange. Her amber eyes definitely helped too. Once the strings were tied together properly, Crimson stepped away from her mother to let Mrs. Malfoy see herself in the mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous black robe, with her ruby red lips the only supply of color. "Perfect," she whispered. She turned back to her eldest daughter and instructed her to wear the red dress with a stand-up vampire collar. She then promptly clasped the ruby necklace around her neck and exited the room.

Before she could scream in surprise however, her son's entrancing smile calmed her down.

"Scorpius. Don't do that. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast?" She eyed her son critically. He looked terribly like her husband, with grey eyes and white blond hair. And that smile of his caught her breath- and other girls around him- every time. "I just can't stay mad at you. Now get ready!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward his room.

With a big crack, there stood Dahl the house elf. He bowed and said, "Mrs. Malfoy." Still, after 20 years of marriage, she had tingles up her arms whenever somebody said that. "They are here." She whipped her head towards Dahl's direction.

"Thank you."

As she said that, she could hear rumbling underneath her, indicating that her two aunts, sister and girl cousins were heading up to see her.

"Ahh! Get away!" Pansy heard one of her aunts say. She chuckled and greeted them. "Dear God, Pansy. Why do you keep that wretched plant?" Aunt Carmella asked, panting.

Pansy escorted them into her tea room. "It's not wretched, it's Devil's Snare. Seductra keeps asking me not to throw it away. And you know how she gets." The other women made 'oh,' noises and nodded their heads. They all knew Crimson attracted boys like a hobby, but Seductra would have been prettier than her older sister if not for the glaring shifty green eyes and the occasional twitch of her right eye. Seductra's hair was a mystery for the Malfoy and Parkinson families. She had red hair, and no one knew who she inherited it from. Nevertheless, with her green eyes and red hair, she looked beautiful, hence her name.

"Well, she'll grow out of it, I hope. They are just mere distractions, hexing people, plants, spiders, 'evil plans'." Mrs. Malfoy sighed hopefully.

"I say this because I care about your dear Seductra. She isn't normal!" Her sister replied. Pansy glared at her.

"Thank you, Heliotrope. But my daughter is fine." She said in a clipped voice. She jumped when all of her guests gasped and hurried out of their seats. They were all surrounding her husband with compliments and hugs, attempting to grab hold of his arm.

"Aunt Carmella! Josephine, Heliotrope, Malevolence, oh, and Aunt Phlox! How nice to see you all!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed over the noise. Pansy merely sniffed, and sipped her tea. She also straightened her back a little, remembering what her mother said. _'Bust is a must!' _She smiled slightly at the memory. "Mrs. Malfoy." She heard him say. His breath trickled down her neck. She turned around slowly.

"Draco." By now Pansy's relatives had all settled down, and watching them intently. One of them cleared their throats.

"Well, I had better check on Seductra. See what she is…ah. Up to." He smiled at Pansy's swooning guests, and left. The moment he did, they started gossiping about Draco, asking Pansy personal questions. "Ah, I think it's time for you to go..." Pansy declared, and with joking protests, Pansy's relatives left for the waiting room. Pansy put on her black shawl, and glided down the stairs, stopping on the third floor. She quietly walked down the hall, stopping at Seductra's door.

"Seductra? Dear, are you in there?" She asked, knocking. "Yes, come in." Seductra was the only person in the Malfoy family in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was split in two ways. Most were with Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, and the rest were friends with Slytherins. Fortunately, Seductra was in the latter group. When Pansy opened the door, she was greeted with the usual crowd of dangerous and venomous plants, such as Alihotsy, which if sniffed regularly can cause insanity, Hellebore, a poisonous flower, Venomous Tantacula and others. "Where is your father? I thought he was going to check on you, see what you're doing. Say, what are you doing?" Seductra's mother wrinkled her nose. "That wretched plant has _got _to go." After a glare from those piercing green eyes, Pansy hastily added, "Someday, mark my words! Now, get ready! You don't want Rose and Hugo to look down on us, do you? Tick tock, tick tock, get in that green dress now and be downstairs soon."

While Seductra grumbled inaudibly, Pansy pranced out of the dizzyingly green room to hear very disturbing groans erupting out of Scorpius' bedroom. She glided towards it, and knocked softly twice.

"Scorpius, are you in there?" Pansy asked almost amusingly. Silence.

Then, "Yes, mother, what is it?" came his irritated voice. "Are you in there _alone_?" she questioned. Another pause. "…Yes…" his reply was hesitant. Pansy smiled to herself.

"Oh, do hide her, will you? Rose won't be too happy about it, hmm? And _come downstairs_!" As she walked away, smug, she heard a shriek. "Who's Rose?! Tell me!"

She suddenly stopped. It was a gift of hers, to know when someone or something was going to appear. Yet, she jumped at the sight of her handsome husband. "You too?" she said weakly as Draco's booming laugh and hand guided her downstairs into the foyer. "When will they be coming?" Draco asked, clearly distracted by his wife's striking figure.

"Around seven. Now, Draco, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. Why can't we move into a nice neighborhood, hmm?" Draco acted surprised.

"This is a nice neighborhood, full of trees and mansions, tall hedges so nobody can see us. Private, isn't it?"

Pansy looked on edge. "Sorry, I meant a neighborhood with people of our kind, our standards!" Draco winced, but otherwise made no movement. Draco never told anybody why he moved here. Because he had to. His father did his good share of torturing muggles, and as to punish Draco's ancestors, he was to live among muggles until the Ministry was to say otherwise.

"We'll discuss this later, shall we?" He said through his smile, as Pansy's relatives arrived.

Slowly, more relatives, friends, creatures and co-workers seemed to seep in, whether it was by Apparating, The Floo Network or by regular driving. Pansy and Draco all said their hellos properly and socialized, waiting for their children to come down. But Scorpius and Seductra always liked to make a big entrance. Predictably, there was a loud creak-made by magic. Every eye was turned toward the old oak staircase. Was it going to tumble down like it should've years ago?

The three Malfoy children appeared at the top, with Seductra and her flowing fire-red hair clashing strikingly with her ivy green robe leading, Crimson, with her black mane and head held high-and a couple of buttons she didn't do up-, provocatively showing her bosoms. Last-but _certainly_ not the least, was Scorpius, the new and improved model of his father. They descended the staircase, Scorpius staring at Rose in the crowd, and every man under 20-or didn't have a wife- staring at Crimson. To Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy though, their youngest daughter shone the most. While Pansy tried to look embarrassed and scolded the children, Draco was intently staring at Hermione Weasley. Her black robe looked quite plain, but her face was full of life. Pansy must've noticed, though, for she cleared her throat loudly and glared at her husband. He gave her a big showy kiss on the nape of her neck, and went over to Hermione anyway. Pansy sighed dejectedly. This was going to be a long night.

*******

"…Anyway, in the end, it all worked out!" Lupin was saying, holding his younger son, Darksbane, in his arms, with Tonks linking her arms around her husband.

"God, I just can't believe that Fenrir would do something like that! I mean, kidnapping your son? And what, for a little bit of money? Oh, let me see your scar again? Your husband is exceptionally brave, Nymphadora." Tonks smiled, and pulled up her husband's sleeve, revealing a big bite mark where Greyback had bit him. The women around the couple marveled at it, with Pansy peaking at her son with Rose. They were talking heatedly, and finally, Rose slapped him and stomped away. '_Good,_' Pansy thought. '_It would teach the boy not to cheat again! Rose is such a nice girl._'.

"Well, I _must_ get going, tons more people to meet! I _do _hope Lupin gets better, Tonks."

Pansy drifted over to Seductra and her plants, and planted a small peck on the top of her head. When Pansy straightened up, she caught herself in the mirror. "My, my, my," Mrs. Malfoy murmured. How the times fly by! Pansy was 42, with 3 wonderful children, and everything was perfect. Well, according to the mirror, she was tired and alone. The reflection also caught Draco leading Hermione up the stairs. Fuming, Pansy reached for a tart coming her way on a tray when a huge crash happened at the left side of the room. Two siblings were fighting, and one of them managed to get a wand. Running over, Pansy froze them, with complaints coming from the parents.

"How dare you freeze my children?" the mother glared at the host while unfreezing them.

"You _must _have control over your children, Ravastine. Now, if Mr. and Mrs. Hollysword will allow Dahl to escort you to the entrance, thank you!"

The party carried on, because nobody really liked the Hollyswords, for they were showy and loud of their genius sons' accomplishments.

"Thank God you didn't have that extra tart, Mother. I put an Enlarging Spell on it so the next person who eats it will blow up like a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes balloon!" Seductra guffawed. Mrs. Malfoy glared, although they both knew Pansy couldn't stay mad long at Seductra. Besides, Pansy had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that Draco was committing adultery with Hermione Granger-Weasley.

_**A/N~**So, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Any suggestions or predictions for what happens next?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.

_Hey, this is the second chapter, if you have any questions, suggestions or comments; you know which button to click._

Pansy Malfoy woke up alone, again. She almost always slept alone, with Draco always at the Ministry, or out having a drink with his friends. She looked around her lavishly decorated room. The one she was supposed to be sharing with her husband. Ugh.

Draco Malfoy woke up with a woman, again. He almost always slept beside a woman, sometimes with his wife, and sometimes with other men's wives. He looked around at the guest room he was sleeping in. Hermione Granger-Weasley was peacefully at sleep next to him, her bushy brown hair spreading out on her pillow. He recalled the events of last night.

*******

Hermione Granger-Weasley was watching her host's husband dressing in front of her, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked, staring at his chest. "Either one of our spouses could walk through this door any second. This is, after all, your room." He flashed a quick smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to my wife. No, let me rephrase that. I have to get back to my wife." Glancing back once more at Hermione tangled in the sheets; he closed the door, like he closed it when he was kissing Hermione 30 minutes ago. He descended down the stairs, and his feet led him to the ballroom, where he could hear faint music coming behind the closed doors.

Pushing open the wooden doors, he was greeted by the eight string quartet that Pansy had hired. Crimson and Seductra had a right fit, wanting the Weird Sisters.

"They're retired! Two of the members are dead, for goodness sakes!" Pansy shrilled, eager for the discussion to be over.

"So?!" Seductra's famous emerald eyes burned holes into her mother's forehead. "We can hire their tribute band!"

The final answer was no. Pansy had always had the last say, without confronting anybody. Perhaps that was the reason why Draco had married her. After the fall of Voldemort, Draco was tired, especially with the endless trials. After spending half a year in Azkaban, Pansy bailed him out. From then on, Draco decided that someone should map out his life for him. But now, with him well and back on his feet, he wanted to reign. Would Pansy let him? As much as he wanted to run away with Hermione, could he bear not to see his children ever again? Besides, Rose and Hugo were just as important to Hermione as Scorpius, Crimson and Seductra were important to Draco.

Deciding that he would think about it later, he sought out his wife.

"Dear God, Draco. What did you do while you were away? Run a marathon?" Pansy chuckled. "You're sweating."

"Oh, am I?" Draco tugged at his collar. He was good at lying, only not to his wife. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione slip into the ballroom. "Come dance with me, Pansy."

Taking to the dance floor, accompanied with applause, they twirled. Draco found it hard to stare into Pansy's sepia-colored eyes, and looked over her head instead.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered softly.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing?" Pansy asked.

Draco lowered his gaze to see her face.

"Of course not." He caught Hermione's eye, and quickly looked away. "Why would you say that?" He twirled her again, hoping to make her forget.

Over the course of the night, Draco thought of more ways to make Ronald Weasley disappear so Draco could sleep with Hermione. While eating Moroccan lamb with shiraz honey sauce, he pondered if he could send a message to him of a sudden "meeting" at the Ministry. That would give them some time. While sucking on Toothflossing Stringmints and shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, he wondered if he could get away with locking Ron in the pantry closet with a Muffliato charm set on it. Then, while drinking brandy out of a snifter, it hit him.

Pansy, meanwhile, was eyeing her husband very closely. Over dinner, little desserts, and drinking with the men, Draco seemed distant, especially towards her. But of course, Pansy could multitask. Making small talk with the ladies was no problem at all (except when you're talking to Mrs. Harpstave-Dwarven, she just stares at you blankly), and the children were very well behaved. The problem looming before her was threatening to come crashing down on her. She had to fix it. Heading over to her husband, she confidently strutted and tapped him on the shoulder.

Draco turned around in his armchair and saw Pansy's alarmingly determined eyes.

"I need to borrow him for a moment, may I?" Mrs. Draco asked, her voice dripping with honey.

As soon as they were out of earshot, however, her eyes snapped back to him. "Draco, as a good wife, I would ignore your very ungracious mood towards our guests. But as a great wife, I would ask you what the hell you're doing!" Pansy fumed.

Draco's eyes swept over the room, searching for one person. Then he saw the person he was looking for. "Nothing, dear. Just a bit queasy, that's all. You've never seen a picture of Dahlia and Rue's children, have you? Looks like they've been popped out of a beaver instead of Dahlia. Horrifying experience." Taking a swig out of the snifter, he set his Patronus to all the different rooms, to let his guests know that it was time for bed.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight! Now, the house elves will show you to your guest room." Draco stated, nodding at his guests. They raised their glasses for one last toast before bed. Over the commotion of guests shuffling to a house elf, and whines from children, Draco took this as the perfect opportunity.

"_Grizillius Triumff_!"

Everybody turned towards Ronald Weasley as he screamed in distress. He had tentacle-like roots sprouting out of his belly and face, then Acanthus Pilgrim, a retired Healer, took his arm and apparated him, most likely to St. Mungo's. Everybody turned to look at either Hermione or Draco and Pansy. The outbreaks of murmuring were stopped by Pansy's commanding voice.

"Whoever cursed Ronald, please, speak up." Nobody did. Hermione started fretting, and deciding not to Apparate, took some powder from her clutch, and stepped into the fireplace. "Alright, we'll sort this over tomorrow. I will accompany Hermione at St. Mungo's. That's right, house elves, lead the way." Pansy tried to smile encouragingly. Spinning on the spot she was gone.

"Draco?" Hermione asked lazily. Draco woke from his reverie, to see Hermione had woken. "How long have you been awake?" Hermione yawned.

"Not long." Draco murmured.

After the guests were in their beds and soothed, he too arrived at St. Mungo's by apparition. Apparently, Ron couldn't remember anything. Pansy and Draco led Hermione back home, and assuring Pansy that we would come to bed soon, Draco went back down to the bar, and asked the house elf for some more brandy.

"What were you thinking?! Cursing my husband?" Hermione whispered in fury, coming to meet him.

"Well, at least I did something! Look, we both know you don't love Ron!" Draco whispered passionately.

"Yes, but if anything were to happen to Ronald, think of my children, Draco! Rose and Hugo would be without a father. I don't want that." Hermione sighed.

Draco could tell he had hurt Hermione. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Now, let's go get some sleep." Draco led her by the hand back to her guest room, and silently, he slipped into bed with her.

"Draco, you had better get dressed. If Pansy wakes up, it'll be the end of both of us." Hermione motioned.

"You're right." Hastily putting on his night shirt, he trudged out of the guest room, and crept into the room he shared with Pansy. She was still fast asleep, her body moving up and down by her slow and peaceful breathing. He smiled slightly, seeing her so mellow. He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Pansy sat up once he heard Draco close the door. Where had he gone? What was she doing wrong? Pansy pushed all the questions to the back of her head, and plastered on a smile. After all, she was Pansy Malfoy. She couldn't afford to have forehead wrinkles.

_**A/N~**So, hope you liked it. I'll have new chapters coming soon (I'm already working on the third chapter). Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own anything.

_Hey, this is the third chapter (I know what you're thinking, finally!). Anyway, sorry if this one was rushed, I was tired of filler chapters. Just to tell you, yes, although the main characters are Draco and Pansy, this isn't really much of a romance story, it's actually an adventure with some Dransy goodness thrown in. Thanks for reading! _

"Why, Dahlia, what expensive jewelry you have! Surely it isn't yours?" Pansy asked, smirking, while Dahlia's smile faltered, to be replaced with a scowl.

"Oh, always the charmer, Pansy. I wonder, how does Crimson…avoid trouble with the…crowd she associates herself with?" Dahlia replied, plastering a smirk in return.

Pansy knew Dahlia was referring to the second generation of Death Eaters. Although Voldemort was gone, his long-time supporters decided to have monthly meetings to discuss Voldemort's initial plan, and to accept and reject members in the Malfoy home-which doubled as headquarters- and in Hogwarts. It was a secret and very exclusive group, and the few important leaders personally picked the lucky few to be accepted. First, though, they had to pass initiation. Using the Cruciatis Curse was not enough. People had to use the deadliest curse of all. Avada Kadavra.

Of course, some Slytherins and Ravenclaws had decided to walk away, thinking the group too cruel to be in. But the Malfoy children were expected to be in the group, and to take over as leaders when the old ones graduate from Hogwarts. Pansy had decided that Seductra was too young for the Death Eater's group, although it seemed like Seductra was the one most ready and prepared to be accepted. Scorpius was one of the group leaders, and Crimson was dating Skipp Elderwild, who was the group leader as well.

Pansy smiled proudly. "Crimson always manages to find a way to…weasel out of things, don't you darling?" She concluded as she caught Crimson's eye from across the table.

The guests had stayed overnight, and were enjoying a brunch feast comprising of glace au four, cream salmon with capers, elf-made scones, quiche Lorraine, French toast drizzled with raspberry coulis, and many others. Discussion and commotion was at a high, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone but Pansy. Indeed, she knew who had cursed Ronald Weasley. Now the remaining question was: why? Had it had something to do with Draco sneaking into their bedroom in the morning?

Yes, Pansy had dragged herself up out of bed, and deciding she needed to cheer herself up, she silently traveled into Seductra's room. She was already awake, with a big wool travel cloak draped over her shoulders as she bent over to whisper to the plants. As soon as Seductra saw her mother, she immediately said, "It's father, isn't it?" Pansy had shaken her head sadly, although she knew she couldn't lie to her smart daughter. Pansy always considered Seductra as the special one, Crimson as the vivacious girl, and Scorpius, a duplicate of her husband.

Pansy snapped out of her thoughts by a house-elf.

"Ma'am? It's Master Malfoy. He needs to speak with you." Dahl informed. Pansy inclined her head, and stood up, smiling apologetically to the ladies surrounding her. She hurried over to her husband's side, and together, entered the lounge room. While Pansy sat stiffly on the chaise, Draco paced back and forth in front of her.

"Pansy," Draco started, as sweat started collecting on his upper lip. "About last night, when Ronald was cursed…well," He looked at her apprehensively.

Pansy just stared at him coldly, waiting for him to confess. She would not beg for the explanation.

"Well, Pansy. I think it was Freddy that did it."

Pansy looked at him disbelievingly. Why would he lie to her face? "Nylt? Freddy Nylt? Why would he want to hurt Ronald?" Pansy asked. She decided to humor him. Unfortunately, he thought Pansy had taken the bait.

"Well, remember when Freddy asked Ronald for that loan? He was going to use those Galleons to transport those illegal Starburr Puffs from Venezuela. You know, the ones that bite."

Pansy scoffed under her breath, but just loud enough to let Draco hear it as well. "Nylt is 97 years old. He would have that covered. Besides, who would go to the Weasleys for help?" She laughed, marveling in her own wit.

Draco laughed too, though it was forced. If only Hermione kept her maiden name. "Well, I'll have a talk with him, about how to treat people right."

Pansy objected, saying she would have that chat, and together, slid open the sliding glass door that separated the dining room from the lounge. Pansy sat down, making sure to smooth her navy blue knit dress with the sweetheart neckline and tie waist. Glancing over to her husband, she saw Draco let out a big sigh, one of relief. Pansy sighed as well, although the meaning behind it wasn't the same as Draco's.

*******

Some of the guests had left, although most of the Death Eaters stayed to have a meeting later on in the day. To most people, they were merely strolling through a beautiful garden, full of flowers and plants of all sorts, such as peonies, daffodils, but most of all purple and white pansies were everywhere you turned. To the Death Eaters, though, hidden deep beneath the field of pansies, was the corpse of a man named Lord Voldemort. Only few people knew about it, and the ones who did were careful not to step on that piece of land. However, Seductra, being the brave one, stepped on one single peony, waiting for her mother to scold her. Pansy was staring into space, though, not caring about Seductra stepping on the grave of a wizard who once almost took over the whole wizarding community.

"Mother," Seductra pouted. "When are we going to do something exciting?"

Pansy lashed out, irritated. "Oh hush up, Seductra, and go find your sister, I need to talk with her."

Sulking, Seductra fixed her emerald necklace and walked over to the Death Eaters Youth group. The fifth to seventh years were lounging, sitting on the ledge of the fountain, and on the green grass.

"Why, look who it is. Carrot head!" said Skipp, a dashingly handsome boy of seventeen, with freckles on his nose and chocolate-brown hair covering his blue eyes.

Everyone laughed, until Seductra shot a death glare to the general group, her right eye slightly twitching. They quieted down hastily, clearing their throats. After all, it was embarrassing to be scared by a fourth year. Smiling happily, she directed her words to the prettiest girl in the group, her sister Crimson.

"Mother needs to speak with you."

When Crimson didn't reply, and merely laughed at Skipp kissing her neck, Seductra sighed, and rumpled her hair a bit.

"Immediately."

Crimson waved her off, treating her like an irksome fly. It was only until Seductra gave her a withering look, that she replied.

"I will meet her whenever I feel like it." Crimson stood up anyway, because everybody knew not to mess around with Pansy Malfoy. Everyone but her own husband, that is. As Crimson dodged the guests, waving hello to acquaintances, she eyed her father, talking passionately about the illegal immigration of Romanian house elves, which didn't really like to serve their masters, and tended to poison their master's afternoon tea.

Although their parents wouldn't admit it, the Malfoy children saw that their marriage was disintegrating. Being smart and cunning wasn't enough to save a couple's future. Putting on the superior smile their father had taught each of the children, she glided towards her mother. Sighting her eldest daughter, Pansy brightened a little.

"Crimson! I need you to run a little errand for me." Pansy needed something to distract her, even if it is a little childish teenage drama love triangle. "You like Rose, don't you?" Even though Pansy knew the answer-they were practically sisters-she still wanted reassurance.

"Yes…" Crimson started. Then recognition washed over her face. "What did Scorpius do this time?"

Scorpius was quite the ladies man, and he just couldn't stay still in a relationship, and most of them were short. However, Scorpius and Rose were much like Draco and Pansy when they were in Hogwarts. Their relationship was much like a tug-of-war game and pointless mind games, and pretty much it came down to them getting married in the end.

"Crimson dear, I need you to reason with Rose. She's meant to be a branch on the family tree! That beautiful face would do wonders on our family tapestry wall." Pansy directed.

Crimson nodded obediently, and walked towards Hugo, the brother of Rose, although with heavy freckles taken after his father, and reddish brown hair and dirty fingernails. As Crimson asked where Rose was resting, Pansy smiled triumphantly, just for the feel of it. She felt that her world was shattered, but her brain was playing the façade a little bit longer, that everything was perfect. Pansy felt a slight tap on her shoulder, and turned around to face the russet-colored eyes of Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"H-hello Pansy." Hermione refused to look into Pansy's auburn orbs.

"Hermione. Don't you look twitchy." Hermione didn't defend herself and Pansy took that as a sign. "Well? Do you have something to tell me?" Pansy knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but it felt good to be mad at someone.

"Well, Pansy. Yes, and your husband probably didn't tell you either. But for the sake of my children, I have to get this off my conscious. Please, Pansy, don't get dramatic." Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Pansy softened at the sincere face of her supposed enemy. At least she had the guts to confess. Who said Ravenclaws didn't have balls?

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare throw a fit. In public that is. After all, this is the social gathering of the year." Pansy sniffed.

"Yes, it is. I'm honored to be invited. Anyway, the point of this is…"

"_Pansy!"_

Everyone near Draco snapped their heads towards him, rubbing his forearm. Even though every other Death Eater was mirroring his actions, Pansy only had a glance from Draco to know what happened. Pansy quickly abandoned Hermione and her confession, hurrying over to her husband.

Pansy quickly offered herself to be his support system, and with Draco leaning on her, she half walked and half dragged her husband inside, away from the prying eyes.

"Draco? Is it…_him_?" Pansy whispered, staring at his pained face.

He nodded once, and her pre-children actions kicked in. She took care of him for about five years after the fall of Voldemort, and she was used to this behavior. Running outside as fast as her high heels could take her, she rushed through her little speech, telling the guests that she had had a wonderful time, meanwhile, she was thinking of the man underneath her garden, and not meaning a word she had said to her guests. As the filed out of the backyard, and into their mansion, she caught Mr. Elderwild's eye, Skipp's father, and turning away from him, ushering her guests out.

As she bid goodbye to Rue and Dahlia's children-who indeed had a beaver's front teeth-she was wondering what would happen after the last person closed her front door.

**A/N~ **So, I hope you liked it! Any predictions on what might happen next? If you don't reveiw, you don't care! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own anything.

_Hello there! This is the fourth chapter, and I think this is my most suspenseful chapter. Tell me what you think after you're done this chapter, and if you don't review, you don't care! Thanks for reading. _

Pansy hurried back inside the house the minute she finished waving goodbye to Freddy Nylt. She flew past the corridors, the paintings of ancestors eyeing her creepily, the blood red walls making their skin even paler than they already were. As she made it into the greenhouse, the rest of the Death Eaters were waiting, huddled together, along with their families. Pansy spotted her children among the crowd, and aggressively with much force, yanked them out. Seductra and Scorpius complained noisily, with Draco waving his arms, begging them to calm down.

"Pansy!" He said sharply. "Let Scorpius come. He's old enough to be branded with the Mark." He explained in a tired voice.

"Well, Draco," Pansy turned icily to face her husband. "I'm not sure if he's mature enough, he's just a boy. He's starting out with his life! I don't want it short-lived, Draco, I can't bear him getting in harm's way." Pansy turned desperately to the other wives. "Please, from a mother to another. You understand, don't you?" she cried, at the end of her rope.

As Mr. Elderwild held her up as she slowly sunk to the ground, Scorpius gently pulled away from his mother's firm and tight grasp. Draco immediately gave her a soothing spell, and once her sniffles and heavy breathing had subsided, the Death Eaters instructed that only members that have been branded dig up the Dark Lord's grave. Crimson ran her fingers through her mother's silky hair, and glowered at Seductra, hoping that she wouldn't follow the men in black cloaks.

"For Mother," Seductra huffed, sitting down on the porch swing.

Using wands to conjure up shovels, they caught it in mid-air, and began to unearth Pansy's painstakingly grown pansies. The families of the Death Eaters watched, and not used to digging up ground the Muggle way, it took quite a while. Finally, a huge blonde Death Eater, Atwood, hit something hollow. A cry of triumph, and they took out their wands, and siphoned the rest of the dirt off. The coffin was nothing fancy, just plain wood. They didn't have enough time to create an elaborate one, for it was hard enough to steal the corpse away from Hogwarts and the Ministry. They levitated the casket, and carried it into the living room. Pansy was usually a clean freak, and couldn't tolerate dirt on her carpets, but she was too stunned and frightened to care about the dirt tracks left all over the floor.

How could the Dark Lord rise again? She was scared to say it, for the Dark Lord was an expert in Legilimency. But when he was still…dead, nobody had to worry about finding gruesome deaths, no people getting threatened or cheated or blackmailed. Life was easy without all the possible bad events. Now, that he was alive again, would they still be under the protection of the Dark Lord? After all, he was weak, the Ministry could finish him in an instant. And if the Ministry-or anybody else, for that matter- found out that Pansy's children were involved as well…Draco had been to jail, and came out skinny, ragged and dirty. Pansy didn't want her children to rot in Azkaban like their father.

Crimson held her mother's hand tightly, and lead her over to a nearby chair. The men heaved off the heavy lid, and there he was. Pale skin, with the thin slits closed, which made him seem like he had no eyes, those lips of his, almost translucent in color, and his fingers, the right hand wrapped around the left, where the Dark Mark smoky black against his skin. It seemed like everybody stood still for a moment in time, and waited for something to happen, anything. Nothing. Draco looked at Mr. Elderwild, and then the other Death Eaters. Why had their Dark Mark burned, if the Dark Lord didn't summon them? Crimson was the first to speak.

"Dad?" Crimson was usually as fearless as her sister, but not as fierce and stubborn. But it was evident, the worry in her voice.

Draco was sweating, his chest heaving up and down, and a smudge of dirt was smeared across his forehead. The red walls made it seem later in the day than it actually was.

"Crimson," he warned. The Malfoys were never scared, and never lost their composure, and the rare showings of emotion to the public were quickly terminated with a sharp phrase, cautioning them to think before they speak. "Everything's fine. We'll…see. We'll see." He repeated, clearing his throat, seeking reassurance from his wife. However, Pansy's raven black hair covered her face like a sheet.

Draco led everyone to the parlor to get drinks, sooth their nerves, and think of what to do next.

Seductra, however, hung back from the group, and brushing back her curly red hair, peered into the casket. Afraid, for the first time in her life, she extended one finger, and poked the deceased chest. It made no movement, and she took a whiff at him. No smelling of rot, or decay. Just air, filling up her lungs. It was so new, looking at the man once so powerful, now lying limp in a casket, weak. She had only seen him in pictures-all her siblings did, for they were born after the fall of Voldemort-and he didn't seem so scary in real life. Well, he wasn't alive, but still. Seductra wanted to see what color eyes he had. She bet they were coal black, as cold as his soul. Ever so slowly, she took his eyelid, and-

"Seductra!" Scorpius yelled. "Come over here, Mother doesn't want you…in there."

Seductra pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. Why did her mother have to be so paranoid? "I'm coming!" She snapped, and coming out of her kneeling stance, hurried out of the room, giving her living room a last sweep with her eyes before the tail of her cloak trailed away from the room.

*******

"More Firewhisky?" Crimson announced, holding up the bottle with the label, 'Phoenix Firewhisky' and underneath it, a font one size smaller that read, 'Must be used within 7½ years, or else might lose fire and flavor'.

Most of the men raised their empty glasses, and Crimson went around the room pouring the fiery liquid into their glasses. She then proceeded to sit next to Skipp, who was discussing what to do with the body.

"I still say we wait a while. See if he…wakes up." He concluded.

Pansy looked at him sharply. "No. We've could've buried him by now if we weren't arguing like this!"

Draco retaliated. "Why would the Dark Mark have burned then, Pansy? Tell me. "

The couple glared at each other, and Crimson sighed loud enough for both of them to hear.

In the corner, Seductra stood up. Sick of the nonsense, she told her mother that she would go and check on her plants. Instead, when her mother was still discussing, she would sneak into the living room and see if the Dark Lord had awaken. Seductra stomped extra loud up a couple of stairs, and tiptoed down again and into the living room. Pushing back the massively huge door, she tried not to make a sound. Hesitating at the entryway, she stalled, dragging her feet against the mahogany.

Voldemort hadn't moved from his pose, his right hand wrapped around his left arm's wrist. Seductra smiled a little. Imagine him still alive, ruling the wizarding community. With her father being a willing servant, Seductra would be treated with as much respect and fear anyone could muster when they would meet her. Continuing what Scorpius had interrupted, she proceeded to slide his eyelids open. Leaning in, she noticed his clean and pale skin. It wasn't shocking white, with tinted grey, and the skin was stretched, she noticed, by his sharp and high cheekbones and jaw. His nostrils-if you could call it that-were not moving, so obviously he wasn't awake.

Right?

"Aah!"

Crimson opened her eyes immediately, startling Skipp.

"Crimson? What is it?"

Nobody had heard Seductra's faint scream, and inheriting Great Auntie Bellatrix's hearing abilities, Crimson stood up, a bit unsteady. People had just noticed that something was wrong, partly because Crimson half ran and half stormed out of the room, shouting back in reply.

Using her whole body, she took a few steps back, and charged at the door. It wasn't until her shoulder was hurting that she realized she could've used her wand. She stumbled onto the scene, and was met with a pallid bony hand clasped onto Seductra's throat. A flash later, the hand shot back into the casket, and Seductra was standing, rubbing her throat.

"Crimson!" Seductra gasped, and ran towards her, arms wide open. Inclosing her little sister in her own pair of arms, she turned towards the small crowd that had rushed over. Shooting them a glare worthy of Seductra, telling them to stay calm, she peered into her sister's face.

"What happened?"

Seductra raised her crown of red hair, and focused on her father alone.

"The Dark Lord arises."

**A/N~ **_WELL?!?! Tell me what you think! Man, I hope the reveiws are good...(biting nails). Anyway, sorry for the delay, my dad changed my laptop's password, since he thinks I'm addicted to Youtube. In reality, I'm on fanfiction 24/7! Don't tell my dad! Hehehe...I figured out the passowrd, take that, Dad(still love you though, you bought me the laptop)!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own anything.

_Hi! This is the fifth chapter (obviously), and well, what more can I say? I hope you enjoy, and remember, if you don't comment, you don't care.Oh, and **Arshmeen**, your suggestion will not go unnoticed (yay bitch slapping!)._

He had red eyes.

Well, at least Seductra got an answer, although she would've liked to find out another way, preferably not with the Dark Lord's hand around her neck.

Everybody under 15 years of age were escorted out of the room, by frightened and yet curious mothers. Unfortunately, Seductra fell under that age group, and much to her dismay, she was pushed out with the rest of them, including some of her annoying cousins and Maxx Jr., the son of the famous Maxx Van Cortlandt, whose Dutch mead is particularly famous in pubs and breweries, even in the Muggle society. He was even more peevish and arrogant than Scorpius, and that was a hard title to win. Although he was _very _good looking…No. Seductra was still mad, and no cute boy could distract her for even a second. Inside the living room, however, nobody was worried about such childish things.

"My Lord, do you need anything? Water?" Hughes asked nervously.

The other Death Eaters closed their eyes in frustration. They all knew Hughes was the stupidest of all, but who knew he would go that far.

"My Lord, we are…bewildered, how did you…please sir." Elderwild trembled as he spoke.

"Enough," his command rang loud and clear, even though it was a rasp. "I am weak, and there is no denying so. I am not associating myself with pretentious and timid men…and women." He eyed the room, and saw that there were indeed women crowding around as well. "I have summoned you, and it is enough to know that you have reacted and attended to your duties. What bounds you Death Eaters are loyalty, for in time of danger, you do not flee, and stand by in comradeship. Now," he breathed, and exhaled loudly, in triumph. "I have returned." His dark red pupils darted left to right, surveying his servants, old and new.

"Elderwild, Atwood." He directed, and they rushed to his side, aiding him in propping him up in his coffin. "There are…new faces. Ones that I don't recognize." His eyes, again, searched the crowd. They lingered on Crimson, and then swiveled again.

"My Lord, my children, Scorpius," Scorpius moved forward at the sound of his father's voice. Seeking instructions from Draco's eyes, he bowed low.

"My Lord." He straightened up, to see those piercing red eyes drilling into his own.

"And Crimson." Voldemort glanced at her, and looked away. Sensing something was wrong, Pansy pulled at her daughter's sleeve, and Crimson stepped back, next to her mother.

The rest introduced them, starting with Skipp, and then ending with Martha, the niece of Biff Hughes. The Dark Lord nodded with each introduction, but he kept eyeing Crimson, musing to himself.

"I am searching for items, specific items that will help me gain the position I was once at. You will agree with me when I say that there aren't many Death Eaters left. The bravery you have shown me when I summoned you proves a great deal. Malfoy," Voldemort spoke to him. "I need your input. Tell me, is your son a great man as yourself, one that can be as loyal as you and your father were? After all, I did not forget you moving me to your…humble garden." There were throat-clearing and coughs in the room. Most of the Death Eaters were trying to hold in their laughter. The Dark Lord, however, didn't notice, or did not care, as he was staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, my Lord." He glanced at Scorpius, and he hurried to his father's side.

"Aah, Scorpius. I need you to hold out your arm." Everyone in the room gasped. Voldemort looked up at Draco's shocked face. "You said he was ready, did you not?" Voldemort raised his eyebrows, and turned back to Scorpius. Scorpius was obviously distressed, as he did not know what would happen next. Hesitating, he pulled up his sleeve, and extended his arm.

"Where is my wand?" Voldemort asked. Nervously, Draco waved his wand, and immediately, it appeared in front of Voldemort.

"I have kept it in my private safe." Draco said plainly.

"Yes…" Gathering all his strength-the ones that remained-he directed the tip of his wand to his temple, and then to Scorpius' forearm. It was slow, at first, then building in strength.

Needing Draco's arms to hold her back, Pansy struggled with herself, needing to save her son, yet afraid to intervene. Seeing her son's face contorting in slight pain, then holding in his yells, she just could not stand it. Voldemort's hand and wand were shaking, from the strong spell. Scorpius clenched his fists, his stance stiff, and his face red. Trembling, he almost pulled away, but regained his posture and clenched his teeth together. The pain was excruciating, red hot to the point of it feeling cold. Yet, it felt right at the same time. He had not noticed, but the spell was emitting a green glow, that illuminated the dark room. It must be nighttime now. His father's face was shiny with perspiration, and his mother's features were painful to watch. All of a sudden, a surge of agony ran through his body, causing his whole body to shake uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back into his head, and Scorpius thought that dying was better than this. The green glow disappeared, and he collapsed onto the rug. Voldemort leaned back, and sighed.

Letting his wife free, Draco rushed over to Crimson, who was crying for the first time in years.

"Scorpius!" Pansy bawled. She sank down and put her face on his chest, weeping.

"He's fine, Pansy." Voldemort sighed, and waited for the commotion to die down.

"What…was that?" Pansy demanded. She moved towards him, shaking an accusing finger at him. Draco dived for his wife, pulling her away.

"My Lord…please, forgive her. She does not know what she is saying. The heat…must've…set it off. Draco, come."

Panting on the floor, Scorpius sat up, unsteadily. Raising his left arm, he raised his wet eyes to look at his forearm. There it was, the Dark Mark, a snake slithering out of a skull's mouth. It moved freakishly from side to side, the snake, slowing moving out without really moving completely. He stood up, waving away his mother's helping hand, and turned to face Voldemort.

"My Lord." He bowed down low, still panting a bit from the pain.

Voldemort merely peered up from under his eyelids, surveying him. "Hmm. You are stronger than I thought."

At that, Scorpius straightened his back, his imperiousness seeping back in. Voldemort's eyes once again flickered to Crimson, beckoning her over with his fingers.

When Crimson nervously walked over to him, he didn't speak for a moment, just looked at her face. Finally, he spoke. "You are…" He paused, looking briefly at Draco. "Crimson, is it?"

Crimson, despite being scared, nodded bravely, and looked over Voldemort's shoulder.

"I believe…your great-aunt is the famous-excuse me-infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, was it?" Voldemort explained.

"Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest, and beckoned her forward.

"Now, we begin again, my dear Crimson."

Outside, Seductra was sitting on the floor, with her knees crossed, staring at the intricate pattern made on the carpet. With Maxx practicing some hover spells-the house was sealed by dark magic so the Ministry wouldn't detect under-age sorcery-she had no one to talk to. Looking up, she wondered what she would do while she was waiting. Suddenly, she heard a faint scream seeping out from under the big wooden oak doors that separated the young from the potential new Death Eaters. Seductra rolled her eyes.

Was the Dark Lord really that awful looking?

With her cousin Sloan slobbering all over her sleeve, she stood up in disgust and rushed over to the door to press her ear against it.

"Please, no more, I beg you!"

A woman's cries and pleas could be heard, and it sounded faintly like Crimson's voice. What in the world was happening in there? The same eerie glow that happened a few good minutes ago appeared again, and it slithered through the cracks. With curiosity taking the better of her, Seductra tapped on Maxx's shoulder, and with her leading the way, Maxx followed her.

"May I ask where we are going?" Maxx questioned politely, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you won't get an answer." Seductra's response came out a bit muffled, for their path was obscured with large pot trees.

"I'll ask anyway. Where are we going?" Maxx, in turn got a mouthful of leaves stuffed in his face.

Maxx soon got his answer. They were escaping the house. Indeed, they had found themselves in the front hall, and underneath the sparkling chandelier, Seductra turned to look at him.

"I know you are Maxx Cortlandt's son, but if you even make a little as a peep, you will be walking back here, _limping_." Seductra warned, and turning her back to him, she twisted the doorknob, to be greeted by the cool wind from outside.

Trailing softly over the kept lawn, they tipped their heads back to look at the Malfoy mansion, searching for a room emitting a green glow. Twice, they circled the house, but it was proving to be very hard. Just once around the mansion left them exhausted, not to mention the albino peacocks chasing them around. Finally, their hard work had paid off. Maxx had spotted the glowing room, which was on the wall facing north, in the backyard overlooking the pond behind the home. Unfortunately, it was also the highest window, right underneath the roof.

"You can do Hover Charms, can't you?" Seductra turned to look at him.

Maxx's face twisted into a frown. "Yeah, yeah I can, but it depends how heavy the object is. Besides, it's harder bewitching something that can think for itself. An inanimate subject would be easier." Maxx concluded.

Seductra pondered for a moment. "Can you levitate a ladder? A big one, I mean."

Maxx nodded, and Seductra took out her wand. Closing her eyes in concentration, she quickly thought of the incantation for conjuring specific objects.

"_Sive a Succurro_."

Out of nowhere, a ladder appeared at the side of the house, leaning on the bricks.

"It's still too short, but with you levitating it, it won't be a problem, will it?" Seductra smiled triumphantly, climbing and holding on.

Maxx too took out his wand, and waved it around in a complicated motion. Seductra soon felt herself lift off, and Maxx at the last moment grasped the last bar, still concentrating his magic energy on the ladder.

"Do you see anything?" Maxx asked, looking up.

"No. Higher." She instructed. When the ladder was at the desired height, Seductra latched on to the windowsill, peering up over it. Inside, she could see blurry black objects moving around, forming a semicircle around what she presumed was the coffin and body of Voldemort. Someone else-not Crimson this time-was doubled over in agony, and trying to hold in screams. Seductra's eyes gleaming, open so wide that the whole image was reflected in her orbs, wild excitement spread over her face. She was eager, hungry and desperate to be in that room, to experience it firsthand. Forgetting completely about Maxx, she continued to look on in the scene, when she felt a slight breeze around her bottom…wait a minute…

"_Maxx_!" Seductra hollered.

Maxx's hands immediately shot back, letting go of her skirt. Attempting to peer underneath a girl's skirt-especially a girl like Seductra-usually didn't yield good results. Maxx's temporarily strayed attention somewhere else didn't keep the ladder up right, and luckily for Seductra, her hands were clasped tight on the window ledge. Maxx, unfortunately, plunged down into the darkness.

"_You complete fool, you foul defacer of God's handiwork!" _Seductra continued to hurtle at him.

"_You puny pox-marked harpy_-!" Seductra stopped, for a brilliant and harsh light was shone upon her face, and squinting, she almost let go of the windowsill. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she opened them slightly, and was met by the face of her older sister.

"Seductra?" Crimson inquired. Looking over Seductra's shoulder, all she could see was blackness, with a faint outline of a person down there, making an obscene hand gesture.

"Um…Crimson? Can you help me out here?" Seductra was starting to lose her grip, and with Crimson's help, she was pulled into the room. The first thing she said when she got there wasn't an apology.

"Why aren't we in the living room?" Seductra panted. "It would've saved Maxx and I _so _much time! God…"

People teetered, and attempted to hide their smiles behind hands. Voldemort seemed amused.

"So this is the famous Seductra…I expected you to be taller or more majestic." Voldemort leered.

Seductra, being extremely offended, straightened her back, and shot Voldemort her famous glare. "Short I may be, but majestic! Oho, I am majestic, _that_ I am sure of."

Voldemort, all the while waiting for an answer, accepted her response. "A fiery one! Just like your great-aunt Bellatrix! You are…underage."

Seductra glanced at her father, who gave her a warning with his dynamic eyes. Deciding to ignore his order, she continued to say, "I want whatever you gave the rest of them."

Pansy gasped, and hid her face into her husband's shoulder. Draco, however, turned stony, and pushed his wife away, striding over to his youngest child. "You will do as I say, you have given your mother enough trouble for the day, you hear me?" he whispered into Seductra's ear.

Seductra's face turned red, and she grew defiant. "No." She whispered back.

Voldemort, with his raspy voice, beckoned the young girl over. "Seductra, I cannot give you the Dark Mark as I have given the rest, but I assure you, your time will come, and I will not forget your bravery and loyalty. It is rare that you can find good caliber in people nowadays, especially purebloods. I want you to be my loyal servant as well, aiding me in my decisions. Seductra Malfoy, your name _will_ go down in history, as I did, and as your great aunt did."

Seductra smiled, and bowed her head.

"Yes, my Lord."

Everyone was exhausted, and yet they weren't dismissed. Voldemort finally spoke after a while. "You may go, but I need someone to be beside me, filling me in on what I missed while I was…gone. Time is running out." Everyone bowed, and Draco went down to get drinks. Of course, a house elf would've done it, but Draco needed to get out of that room. He had something important he needed to say to someone, and he hoped that that person would understand.

_In the garden…_

Outside, still mending his twisted ankle was Maxx. "_Seductra was right." _He thought._ "I am going back in. Limping._"

**A/N~**_You know which button to click to post your comments! **Arshmeen**, there is no bitch-slapping in this chapter, but it'll come **really** soon. Oh, and I don't have to type extra softly because my dad let me use my laptop again. Yay dads all around the world! Anyway, I'm trying to figure out what to do for my next chapter. Please give me suggestions, and expand on Draco going downstairs and talking to someone. I don't really know who he's going to talk to though(oops!). Thanks for reading! :D_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I own nothing. At all. Although I wish I did. In my dreams.

_Sorry for the delay, I just didn't have enough time, although I know it's not an excuse. Anyway, I hope you like it. Remember, if you don't review, you don't care. _

Pansy stared out at the scene of the moon, its reflection distorted against the surface of the lake. Inside the master bedroom, with the lights turned off and with one single candle lit, she sighed. This party was not meant to turn out this way. It was the social event of the year, the Draco family annual autumn event. But, her husband was rumpling the sheets with Ronald Weasley's wife, and the wizard-who was supposed to be buried underneath her garden of pansies-woke again, and after enough time, he would have his strength back and be terrorizing the wizarding world.

"Pansy." A familiar voice called out into the dark room.

She sprung up out of her seat in surprise. Regaining her composure, she smoothed the skirt of her black jersey dress, the flutter sleeves getting in the way. "Draco. What are you doing here?"

He attempted to smirk, but looking at the sad state of his wife, he stiffened, preparing to make a comment instead. "This is _our_ room, isn't it, my dear?"

Pansy did not find it amusing, only moved closer, the fabric of their clothes grazing each other. "You barely sleep here; I almost always call it my own." She smiled humorlessly.

He looked down at her black heels, not knowing what to say next. "Pansy, I know you are upset-"

"Of course I'm upset, Draco. I never wanted this!" Pansy hissed. She never screamed when they disagreed on something and yet every time she won. Of course, she stemmed Draco's slur of curses and mad rambling with one single glare and kiss.

"What, and you think I did?" He blew out the candle with ferocity, stepping closer. The only supply of light came from the moon outside.

Pansy scoffed. "Men. Do you expect me to pity you? Now that you have thrown away my trust like it was nothing-it was something. My mother told me to marry up, my father told me to surround myself with worthy and influential people, but now that I am here, I know it is all _lies_." Her eyes narrowed into slits, she pushed him away, just hard enough for him to take a step back. "You think that now we have security, now that he has recognized you as a worthy servant again, everything will be alright? I want us to be legit, not branded with the Dark Mark! Our children, Draco, our children are now sucked into this!" She abandoned her steely mask, showing emotion. "You didn't prevent anything, you _coward_. You don't care about your family do you?" She provoked him. Draco knew what was coming up next. But this time he would not react.

"I knew about you and Hermione Weasley." Draco tried to intervene but she just kept rolling on. "Our children knew it! They did. You didn't even have the courage to tell me yourself, your mistress had to confess 'for the good of her family'. You better thank God that we have guests over, or by now you would've been sleeping with Lord Voldemort underground."

However much Draco tried to prevent it, his laugh slipped out. Leave it to Pansy to be Miss Prissy. On a serious note though, he truly _did_ appreciate the fact the guests were downstairs.

Pansy's eyes widened in fury. "You think this is funny?!" Pulling him in by the flap of his cloak, their noses touched. "Don't apologize to me, Draco, because we both know I won't accept it." Stepping away, letting the cold air settle down on her clammy skin, she let those words sink in. Draco allowed her to walk a few steps, before his dignity and pride claimed his mind. No, Draco decided. He would end it on his own terms. Clenching his pale and slender fingers around her arm, he wrenched her back to him, forcing both of them to collapse on the bed. Their bodies couldn't be any closer to each other than they already were.

"Let go of me." She seethed, struggling to get out of his grasp. He kept his hands firm on her waist.

It happened so fast, and a second later, a red imprint of a hand was splayed on the right side of Draco's face. Pansy waited for him to calm down after that mighty slap to the face, and when his breathing slowed, he turned back to face her.

They kissed.

*******

Crimson awoke from her long slumber next to Skipp. The pain of the branding tired her. He was still sleeping, his brown hair tousled up, his sleeve pulled down to hide the obvious Mark burning black, moving slightly from side to side. She slid up the sleeve, peering at it. She refused to look at her own, the disgusting way it clashed with her pale white skin. She fingered it, and Skipp started. "Crimson?" He asked, still groggy but managed to sound concerned. She peered into his Prussian blue eyes, and shook her head.

"Nothing." Suddenly, the pain jolted her, whizzing through her spine, leaving her breathless.

Skipp put his firm hands on both sides of her. "Crimson? I'm going to get my father."

Crimson prevented him. "No, it's fine."

"No, this shouldn't be happening. If you are the only one feeling the burn, he must need your services." Skipp peered at her. "The Dark Lord is calling you."

Crimson's amber eyes dilated, and shook her head vigorously. "I can't. Skipp, please."

His eyes were fixed, yet distant. He looked pained. "You have to. But be careful, and _don't let him touch you_. Ever." He let her go. "Hurry." His focus went to the leafless tree outside of the window. Crimson noticed the way Voldemort looked at her whenever she was there. She reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange. He looked at her with lust, want and that made her want to scream and hide behind her love. Skipp was the only real relationship she had, and she'd rather be his than Voldemort's.

Traveling down the stairs, she stopped for a moment before entering Voldemort's room. Maybe it would be safer for someone to come with her.

"My Lord." She bowed, and immediately regretted it. She was still in her low cut dress, and when she hastily straightened her back, he was still peering at her chest.

"Crimson, I need you to do a favor for me."

Crimson stared back, frightened. "Anything, my Lord."

Voldemort leered. "I need you to travel to Albania for me. Bring me back Vince Gladomain. He'll be essential to my ascent to the top. He will be difficult to communicate with, but you will be accompanied by reinforcements. Your family is the most loyal and trustworthy. You have continued to wish for my return long after my absence, holding meetings year after year, and it is only natural that I shall pick you and 4 others to go along with you. Of course, you cannot Apparate there, as you haven't been there before and don't know where your destination is. Broomsticks is out of the question, and Thestrals, too difficult, you can't find trained ones unless you steal one from Hogwarts-also out of the question. You cannot set out by foot the whole trip, but at times it will be mandatory. I expect you to come back here next week. You understand?"

Crimson felt humiliated. Voldemort would've been more sensible to talk to her father, but because of her figure, he had summoned her. She felt the need to cover herself up. "Yes, my Lord."

He looked away from her, and she accepted that as a dismissal. Fleeing up the flight of stairs, she opened the doors to her parents' bedroom, only to close the doors again. From inside, she heard a surprised yelp.

"Crimson, is that you?" Pansy's voice called out frantically.

"Yes," Crimson replied meekly. "Are your covers pulled up?"

"Yes."

She opened the door warily to see Pansy's bare shoulders and her father's upper body wrapped in a dress shirt. "The Dark Lord needs us to retrieve someone from Albania. It's important, and I need reinforcements. I'm leaving tonight." The atmosphere in the room immediately changed from embarrassment and giddiness to dead serious.

"_You_?" Pansy asked, surprised. "Why not any men? Grownups?"

Crimson raised herself to her full height. "I'm perfectly capable mother, although I don't want to go." Stalking out of her parents' room and into Scorpius's, she sat down. "You're coming with me."

Scorpius sat up, revealing his fit torso. "Where?"

Crimson groaned in frustration, leaving her hair more frizzy than ever. "I need to eat. You coming?"

Scorpius nodded, and together, they traveled downstairs as brother and sister, to eat leftovers.

They didn't talk the whole time, yet they understood each other perfectly. As much as they were excited that Voldemort was alive and breathing again, they were scared for their own lives. Their grandfather, Lucius died at the hands of Voldemort, and was described as ruthless, pure evil. If people found out about the Dark Mark on their arms, it would eventually lead to something bigger, something they didn't want to be involved in. Picking apart her Scottish shortbread, Crimson sighed. She did not know what would happen as if now, but she knew that you could not delay the inevitable.

**A/N~** _Hi, I know it was short and rather pointless, I absolutely HATE this chapter 'cause it was a filler chapter *hangs head in shame*. God, I really wish I could delete this chapter, but it would be a pity since I spent all afternoon thinking about what to write this chapter. Just to tell you, this isn't really a real adventure type story, although it'll take them to interesting places and situations, but this is really about the realationship of the family, couples, Voldemort rising to power, with them really part of it, but at the same time they are observing. Click that button, because I said so (lol). _

_By the way, if you want to know what dress Pansy was wearing, go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, and search up **Jersey Dress**. Click on the black one that's labeled **Diane Von Furstenburg**. Kay? Alright. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter_ 7

_Hey there! I am so so so sorry for uploading late, I am extremely guilty I just knew I had to make it up. Sorry it's short, as I said, I wish WRITER'S BLOCK hadn't been installed in our brains, just waiting to pounce and the worst time. I swear, I'll try to update. I'm already working on the seventh chapter, but I'm not gonna ask you to be patient, since that's unfair to you. Again, so so so incredibly sorry!!!_

He was Maxx Van Cortlandt.

Maybe he was highly enviable, but everyone seemed to imitate his sophisticated ways. Of course, Seductra always said they were mocking him behind his back…but he didn't believe her. He must admit, many people didn't like him, but who cared what the Gryffindorks thought anyway? And the Hufflepuffs? People often forgot that they were a house in Hogwarts. Maxx would stand in front of the mirror, practicing his smirks and insults, maybe while holding a glass of brandy. These were one of the days where he would practice, for it was raining outside. He had just finished delivering the Dark Lord's breakfast, comprised of bread and oranges. He shivered at the thought of actually feeding him. Luckily, the Dark Lord didn't need help unless absolutely necessary. Setting down his snifter, he turned around at the sight of Seductra's mane of red hair.

"How's for some adventure?" She asked lazily, holding the tail of her long Victorian dress.

"First of all," Maxx replied, looking her up and down. "That's not grammatically correct. And second, what are you talking about?"

Seductra ruffled her hair when she was annoyed or exasperated, which was often. "Crimson's instructed to bring 4 more people along, to Albania. We are to recruit members." She explained, picking up the abandoned cup of brandy and drinking out of it.

"But," Maxx began."Isn't she already taking other Death Eaters?"

Seductra sighed, and loosened the strings of her corset. "Haven't you heard of breaking the rules? Honestly, how you got into Slytherin. What did you do, bribe the Sorting Hat?"

Maxx pushed her out of his guest room, not forgetting-or forgiving-about the twisted ankle. "Enough of your wise cracks. I'm going." He saw her smirk at him before she sauntered away. Seductra was alright, apart from the freakish glares and occasional twitches. And he did not regret looking under her skirt.

After all, a peek for a broken bone.

In another room, Crimson stared out the window, unaware of the packing going on around her. Indeed, Scorpius, Skipp, Hennessey and Martha were to travel to Albania with her. Heading into the woods would take three days, travelling across the sea, one day, so that left three more days to recruit men, women and creatures and bring them back.

"Crimson! You look downright sick. Should I whip you up a potion? Perhaps something to cheer you up? Maybe a cocktail would set you right." Martha Hughes, a petite, busty blonde was always cheerful, and her sharp wit and underlying arrogant nature was enough to have her put in Slytherin. Crimson shook her head, for a wizard saying was to never accept a concoction from a witch of blonde roots.

Martha was undeterred, just like her clueless uncle. "Well, it's alright. Anybody up for a shot of poison ivy?"

All of a sudden, Seductra appeared, smirking, her dress slightly loose around the waist. "I am," she says, ruffling her hair.

Martha chuckled, and conjured up a glass of absinthe. "Here," she says as she levitates the glass towards Seductra.

Seductra nodded, and addressed the room in general. "I'm coming with you. And so is Maxx." Crimson scoffed in response.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Well, you know me. Danger always comes to me, so why delay it? Let it come, I shall lay my wrath on them."

Crimson merely pointed her out the door. "Why do you talk like that, it's like you're quoting something out of a bible, whatever that is."

With Seductra walking out, Crimson was left again to wallow in self pity. She resulted to staring at the window panes, and before she knew it, it was sundown. She started when she felt a hand rest on her smooth shoulder. "Skipp, you scared me." He laughed, the smell of whiskey fresh on his tongue.

"It's time to go, darling. Get up."

She walked downstairs with him, and as she peered at his freckle adorned face, she thought that with Skipp by her side, everything would take care of itself.

Saying good bye to her mother was not hard, for her firm grip was still upon her waist when she was kissing her aunt Phlox. Prying herself away, Crimson took out her wand, and murmuring an incantation, light shone out at the tip. Setting out on foot would be hard. Levitating her trunk to follow her out, Dahl the house elf closed the big oak door behind her. The journey to Albania had begun.

Elsewhere, Scorpius lagged behind a little, flirting with Martha, teasing her on the fact she never saw her Patronus before.

"Well, I was always very well protected, thank you very much. I never had the need to produce a Patronus before, although I'm almost certain it's a cat. If not, I'd very much like it to be an albino scorpion, my father has one of them, and he acquired it from Saudi Arabia." Martha pondered. "And," she continued coyly, twisting her hair around her finger. "If you're near me, I'm sure I won't find out what my Patronus looks like on this trip."

Scorpius flashed her a smile, and she whimpered a bit, on the inside.

"Scorpius! You better not be impregnating Martha! We haven't got all day, let's _go_!" Crimson's yells were faint, and they jogged over to her. There, they were met by Rose, her insanely bushy hair waving around in the autumn wind. Once she spotted them, she immediately stopped talking to Crimson, and fell silent, although her glowers were enough to project her message. Martha had a faint of a smirk on her face, and her arms were crossed.

Rose turned back to Crimson. "Well, come back as soon as you can, and write to me. Goodbye." Sensing the tension, Crimson backed away, waving to Rose, and started to help Hennessey pack his tent. Scorpius cleared his throat, and left as well. Martha smiled icily, and Rose raised her eyebrows.

"So you're his new possession." Rose threw at her.

Martha puffed. "I suppose I am." She uncrossed her arms, and sighed. "Look, Rose, we have been friends for a long time. Let's not get off on the wrong foot this time."

Rose's big brown eyes widened. "We were never friends. And if you were, you would've never done this to my boyfriend."

Martha smiled again. "He's not your boyfriend anymore. Don't worry, he'll be in good care in my hands."

That did it for Rose. She stepped closer to her in fury. "You keep your _roaming_ hands off of him-"

Scorpius intervened. "Ladies, let's not get carried away. Come, Martha. We had better get going."

Martha smirked, and walked off swinging her hips. "Farewell, Rose. Have fun waiting."

Scorpius smiled cheekily at her.

Rose just glared. "Fuck you," she seethed.

He swatted at the hem of her dress, which sent tingles up her thighs. "Hey, I prefer to do the fucking, alright? Have fun waiting."

Watching Scorpius sauntering away, Rose was so humiliated and angry. Why would he do this to her? But she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to be with him every minute of the day.

"_Ow_!"

Rose turned her back on the five Death Eaters and headed back to the house. She was somewhat comforted by the punch that Crimson had delivered to Scorpius, on behalf of Rose, of course.

She opened the door, met by the pinched face of Pansy. Rose sighed, not amused anymore, being brought back to reality. Voldemort did not care how many people would get killed in the process of gaining power, as long as he would get it in the end. It might be cruel to think this, but Rose was secretly glad that she wasn't summoned to go to Albania. Passing by Pansy, she paused to squint out into the front lawn. Far away, she could see two dark figures, slightly shorter than the group that had left a while earlier. It was clearly a girl and a boy, both with knapsacks slung over their shoulders.

There was no mistaking the infamous red hair of Seductra Malfoy.

Oh my.

**A/N~** _I wish that was satisfactory. If not, then, oh well. Please reveiw, I need to be encouraged, I feel bad enough as it is that I put this off until tonight. UGH! _


End file.
